nickdominatesfandomcom-20200215-history
NickiMalik
Nicki Malik Nicki Malik is Nick's third roblox avatar, following after AnyaDplz (Who got hacked) and CuteAnimeGrill60 (Who died of being busted). She has gone through several cases of intense drama over the last couple of months, however, as 21/03/2018, she is dead, it is suspected that the owner of ROBLOX, David Buttsniffy, murdered her and erased her profile from the game due her controversial popularity in between the 6 month period of time in which Nick was moving to Australia and waiting for his computer. NikkiMooLoo is her sucessor. Story Early Life She lived with her parents and her sister, until her dad got into a gay affair and contracted HIV, not to mention her mother looked like a homeless battered woman AND abandoned her in the bathroom once thinking she was doodoo and not her bb grill. Nicki later fled from her home and became a prostitute, her nickname back in the day was "Cheap'n Quick". First Adventures The first adventures that she got into were a fashion show, a murder game and a ballad. Back to High School She became the whore of the school and quickly became enimies with a girl named Jasmin, until Jasmin suggested that they resolve the conflict on the roof, Nicki suggested that she went alone and jumped, she did, and Nicki fled from the Roblox High School soon after. More Adventures Nicki went on much more adventures after the ordeal at Roblox High School, such as going to MeepCity with a crowd of her adoring fans. She gets a prostitute, and tries to get a boyfriend. Big Brother She participated on Big Brother not long after. Along the way, she befriended a not busted looking girl named Keesha and for some reason, even after being mean to everybody, she won the game by voting and earning 1,000,000 Robux. Real Life She became real for one episode and ended up getting traumatized after her real-life experience, and went back to the virtual world as a result. Abusive Family During this video, Nicki Malik meets a man who resembles a frog. He's dubbed Frog Man, and he has a daughter named Holly, or Unholy Holly. At first, a five year old name Nikki who tries getting into the family. Nicki tries convincing Holly to change her look because she looks like a man, and her fashion sense is terrible. Frog Man gets angry at this and tries to divorce Nicki. Nicki chases them down to get back with him. Turns out that Frog Man was a domestic abuser and killed his previous wife. They end up divorcing and Nicki keeps Holly. The father and daughter share a cringey moment of singing "Say Something" through the windows. During this, Nicki fucks a random guy in the same room as Holly. Frog Man eventually reenters the house and asks to join. Holly goes missing during this and Frog Man and Nicki set off to find her. But Nicki gives up with finding her because she doesn't really care. Family Reunion? (2017) Nicki visits Meepcity, (we can assume this is where she was born). During this video, Nicki adopts a kid by the name of Jessica. While touring the house, Jessica goes missing. Nicki assumes she was taken away by CPS. Nicki then explores the neighborhood, finding two boys with one of whom she has sex with. After this, Nicki goes partying, where he sees a person saying Anti-Semitic phrases and shit about Hitler. Then Nicki meets her sister, Casey, who pretends to be disabled. Nicki is taken to her house, where she gives Casey the run down if they're gonna be sisters. After this, Nicki leaves. Appearance Drama Due to people saying Nicki's look is tired, dry and old, she changes it. Her hair went from long blonde to a short purple bob. Pubella, her pet crow, named that because Nicki found her picking bugs out of her pubic hair one night, is her new pet that rests on her shoulder. She wears a life jacket and a iridescent slip dress so men have easy access. Before Nicki returns to high school with her new look, she was on the news because she stunk so bad. Even worse than PetCo and her pussy smelled like a slice of month old cheese. During her high school adventures, she is molested by her teacher. When Nicki tells the class, they ignore her. She then meets a girl named Kylie, who Nicki exposes to all of her crushes who don't like her back. Nicki and Kylie almost get into an altercation but Nicki is distracted by the slide, then she leaves. In another video, Nicki's appearance changes again. People made fun of Nicki's hair, outfit and her pet crow, Pubella, which falls into a depression. Pubella is then unable to pick the bugs out of Nicki's pubic hair, and the bugs end up infesting Nicki's entire skin. Mixed with a raging eating disorder, Nicki was left with just her bones. This made national news. In the video, Nicki plays a pizzeria tycoon. Reality Shows Fail In season 2 of Nicki's Big Brother Extravaganza, she returns as the infamous Slim Thicc Queen. Nicki tries getting a partner during the lobby, a girl named Heather, AKA Dead-Ends-er, who doesn't reply and ignores Nicki. This clocks Heather as Nicki's first rival in the video. Nicki then meets John, who she tries getting with. After being denied, Nicki sets sights on John as her second rival. Nicki teams up with the queen Ally. John tries to break up their team, but Nicki doesn't let him. John's friend Matt attempts to end Nicki, but fails miserably. Due to being 'too rude', Nicki is evicted. Current Status Since 2017-2018, Nicki has been declared dead. The culprit was exposed by Nick himself, David Buttsniffy, who removed Nicki's account due to her controversial position online. Autopsy When the robloxian police found her body she had multiple cuts on her ass.They came to a conclusion David Butsniffy sniffed her dirty ass and was terrified so he cut it.They also reported her vagina looking eaten out.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Videos Category:Not Busted